


【FF7SC】格式化‧ＥＮＤ

by nataku_s83584



Category: FF7SC
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:34:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24154408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nataku_s83584/pseuds/nataku_s83584
Kudos: 3





	【FF7SC】格式化‧ＥＮＤ

【FF7SC】格式化‧ＥＮＤ

－－－－－

醒來時已是夕陽時分，右手不自覺抽動幾下，指間碰觸到底下那纏上厚厚繃帶的手腕，才發現自己不知何時趴睡在床邊，已有好一段時間。

眨了幾下眼正濕潤著，就這趴著的姿勢慢慢看去，床頭那扇靠床的窗，橘黃色夕陽映出了方形窗框照下影子，金黃的髮還是那般蓬鬆，稚氣的臉還是那般睡得安詳。

那在安詳睡臉底下的潛意識竟是如此洶湧，多年不曾理清的疑惑在這瞬間一切都有了解答。

緩慢撐起身子，那張照片躺在左手邊上，拿起再度端詳，克勞德親吻自己額邊的神情是那麼平和溫柔。

無私奉獻並存包容，比起作為生母的露克蕾西亞，比起給予強大意志的杰諾瓦，比起養育自己的父親文森特瓦倫丁，克勞德在這重新復活的星球上所給予的，是他從未感受過的強烈情感，這強大的愛徹徹底底將心中極度扭曲歪斜的毀滅思想給完全覆蓋。

這是賽菲羅斯作為一個實驗體誕生後沒感受過的，寶條只顧著實驗數據，神羅將自己培養成了戰士，同僚也都背棄而去，他的世界永遠沒有感受過被人呵護，只有日以繼夜的任務驅使著自己該怎麼做，像個人型兵器受人擺佈。

也許盲目追隨在杰諾瓦身上的自己是在垂憐母親的關愛吧，如果將一切毀滅，引領死去星球找尋烏托邦以後，理想的國度也僅會是母親一個關愛與稱讚自己的眼神，如此而已。

但克勞德…，他給的愛已遠比自己正追求的東西還要多。

如果說星球最後告訴克勞德的是真的，那麼撐著這副軀體的克勞德所做的，就是將星球毀滅前的所有遺憾全部復原。

克勞德的確辦到了，這世界再也沒有魔咣，杰諾瓦基因也被消滅僅剩克勞德與自己，神羅總裁也好，五台也好，巴雷特也好，克勞德都在這重生的星球中將之撫平，包括自己。

那抱著愛著自己的心情疲於奔波，只願一切重新開始。

右手在紗布上撫摸，底下是深可見骨的傷口，隨著緩慢游移，那看似精壯的手臂，伸直剛毅的鎖骨，幾乎深藏不露的喉結，在指間碰觸著底下肌膚，薄弱的透出幾絲血管，深淺不一的呼吸正緩慢吐息證明克勞德還活著。

覺醒前的記憶中，冷漠的克勞德是如此冷冽垂首挺直身軀站立，不可侵犯強大的猶如神祇，可現今卻脆弱的只能陷在床中，任人擺佈。

手指慢慢撫上那稚嫩的臉，略為發白的唇閉合著，他還記得克勞德閉上雙眼前，死撐著最後一絲力量，將那片帶著血絲的唇往自己嘴角貼了過來。

冰涼的彷彿失去溫度，現下將一切回想，那藍眼中，飽含著太多眷戀與不捨。

俯下身子緩慢靠近，是否吻上後能夠更了解克勞德？

低頭，當雙唇貼上後，不由自主閉上雙眼，如記憶一般略為冰涼，卻又多了幾分溫度。

胸口脹著，卻不疼痛，反而帶種說不上來的甜蜜，那並不是味覺，而是…，從心中不斷湧出的滿足。

克勞德并沒有反抗，也無從反抗，只能任由賽菲羅斯在他唇上一次次深吻，一次次唇口張合，按壓，舔舐。

直到稍微退開，稚嫩的臉還是那般沉睡，呼吸卻有些繁亂，仰賴因親吻後打開的唇呼吸著。

右手伸進了克勞德頸後將其從床上半撐起靠在手臂上，賽菲羅斯又吻了上去。

這次比方才更加深情，幾近是將克勞德擁入懷中，擁抱著落下深吻，左手貼上了被紗布包覆著的胸膛，貼著深入後背緊緊擁抱，伸出舌在克勞德嘴中翻攪，輕嗑著牙，攪弄軟舌，吸允口中津液，一遍又一遍的包覆著。

吻的如同忘我，就在賽菲羅斯打算更進一步欲將克勞德壓在身下時，倏地睜眼，有些驚訝的望著自己下身失了言語。

原來自己居然對克勞德抱有這般慾望，這著實讓賽菲羅斯冷不防在心裏起了些震驚。

懷中克勞德身上未著半褸，深吻下臉色帶點不正常的紅，連同肌膚都泛紅了。

有點意外突然失控的自己，慌亂的將克勞德躺回床上，重新蓋上方才下滑到腰部的被子捂實，這才輕咳幾聲離開主臥房往浴室前去衝個冷水澡解決突然竄出的生理需求。

－－－－－

北可利爾往尼布爾海姆要道上，兩個土匪在路旁樹林邊合力將被打暈的旅人往林子內拖，時不時傳出幾句聲響。

「你說我們還要這般打家劫舍多久？」

兩人都穿的密不通風，臉上黑面罩將聲音壓低了不少。

「你不是才剛被派遣過來的嗎，怎麼那麼快就膩了。」

「完全搞不懂為什麼要這樣做啊，安吉爾難道不覺得奇怪嗎？」

「這是上頭指示的任務。再說了你不是很期待派遣任務給你的嗎？」

被叫安吉爾的男子正彎下腰翻開旅人隨身帶著的包查看，果不其然摸出一台相機，還有好幾張被藏在底層的文件。

「這完全不同啊安吉爾！這哪裡像是在保衛人民了！」

「那也不至於打家劫舍好嗎。」

「在路邊偷襲前去尼布爾海姆的旅人難道不算是打家劫舍？」

「……你哪時後侵略村莊了我怎麼沒發現。我們的任務，只是將欲前往的人勸退罷了。」

將文件一一翻看，這旅人又是個想去尼布爾海姆偷拍的狗仔，把包裡那袋金幣刮走只剩車資，又俯下身子扒掉旅人外衣。

「安吉爾，你那不像是勸退。」

「我只是引用了教官所說的，比較能成功的方式。」

「好吧，成功的方式就是搶錢搶糧搶衣服。換成我也不去尼布爾海姆了。」

「正確，這就是我們的任務。」

「算了，總比那些只能待在尼布爾海姆哪都不能去的塔克斯們要來的強。」

伸手接過安吉爾遞過來那顆看上去價值不菲的相機，手法熟練將保存卡全掏空，塞到身側一旁專門放極密資料的小背袋中。

「嘿扎克。」

「幹嘛。」

「怎麼沒聽你提你那小女朋友？」

「愛麗絲她才！才不是…」

「嗯？不是？」

「呃…我是說，我跟愛麗絲才…」

「她不是你女朋友啊。」

「我當然想她是我女朋友…喔不，安吉爾！」

被問的急了，扎克慌亂拉下黑面罩，一臉窘迫神情支支吾吾的，害安吉爾笑出了聲。

「哈哈！男有情妹子無意嗎。」

「愛麗絲可沒拒絕我！」

「也沒同意就是了，嗯嗯。」

「你…你……嗯？」

懷中手機傳來震動響起，趕緊掏出，安吉爾探頭撇了一眼，螢幕上頭顯示愛麗絲，旁邊還多加了一顆愛心。

「去接吧。」

「呵呵！喂～愛麗絲！」

「小狗就是小狗。」

右手插在腰上掛著哼笑，看著扎克前一秒還慌亂的樣子，這不，人家一打來又像個忠犬般對著手機鬧騰。

－－－－－

「快無聊死了的說。」

風和日麗，村莊頭那工廠一樣好端端的，村莊尾那一片草原也綠油油的，村莊後山那座山頭也沒魔物受不了終年寒雪跑下來生事，一切一切都他媽的好的不得了。

攤在某屋子裡一個沙發上，已經不知道是第幾個手機遊戲玩到封頂，在雷諾正打算將遊戲砍掉時，魯德一聲不響由後伸出手將雷諾手上那隻手機一把奪下。

「嘿！魯德！」

「我還沒封頂。」

「我已經玩膩了的說！」

「那麼，這帳號給我。」

「啊啊……拿去拿去！就沒什麼能打發時間的事了嗎。」

魯德正將帳號過戶到自個手機，雷諾一個翻身坐起，百般無聊插著口袋，嘴裡還咬著早就沒味道的口香糖一路晃出房子，目光又再度盯上斜對面那間住有金髮教官的房舍。

半年多前，賽菲羅斯失蹤，過沒幾天，當塔克斯最高領導文森特帶回消息人在尼布爾海姆休假，從那天開始賽菲羅斯該死的粉絲們就像是發瘋一樣在網路上瘋傳小道消息，還祭出重金要求狗仔前來，更別說那些正規記者們個個腦衝，尼布爾海姆頓時成了熱門景點。

一開始前來的那批人早就因挖不到消息而離開了，小鎮也終於回歸平靜，但多少還是有幾個偷偷留了下來，無所不用其極暗藏在小村落周圍。

直屬上司曾被他上頭更高階的文森特下令調派塔克斯前來尼布爾海姆，一來就大動作徹查，沒幾個月那些狗仔記者們也都被一一遣返回去，那些好不容易抓拍到的影像也跟著被清除了，只能回去後在網路上大罵塔克斯以外啥都沒法做賞金也沒得領。

也許是風頭正盛，後續欲來尼布爾海姆的陸續傳出被宵小襲擊，這讓想進尼布爾海姆的人又少了一分。

但只有神羅裡塔克斯跟戰士們知道，那些宵小土匪都是神羅戰士假扮的。

當曾在幾個月後返回米德加，自己跟魯德就被叫來接手，主因居然是為了防狗仔與保護當事人隱私與安危。

神羅最高戰力賽菲羅斯需要什麼保護安危？這根本是笑話。

再加上裡頭不僅只有賽菲羅斯，還加了一位如同傳奇般的金髮教官呢，雖然從沒看他出現過。

充其量來這裏只能當個跑腿的，時不時收一些米德加運來的物資，跟村里人打好關係，以求往後幾個月小日子能更舒心。

再塞了個口香糖，雷諾咬沒兩下吐出泡泡，又啵一聲破開勾回嘴里。

－－－－－

醒來時渾身發軟卻無任何不適，木造房頂被窗外大太陽照亮，克勞德輕輕扭頭，透過窗看見陽光高掛。

這次是睡了多久？

三年？五年？十年？

撐起還僵硬著的身子，被子拉開，發現渾身沒穿任何衣服，輕輕下床伸了個懶腰才走到衣櫃前。

可是哪裡怪怪的。

自己是什麼時後睡下的？

剛睡醒還有些混沌，克勞德低頭審視身子，除去胸口那刀傷以外毫無受傷痕跡。

等等，胸口？

自己被賽菲羅斯捅了一刀，然後呢？

賽菲羅斯還活著。

不由得心口一縮，即使腦袋還混沌著，克勞德一把拉開衣櫥將衣服穿上，正掛上劍背套才想到一個問題。

劍呢？

轉頭，大劍就靠在衣櫃邊靠牆，可他想起他的屋子不是被賽菲羅斯給砸了嗎。

那現在又是在哪？

憑著記憶在屋子裡遊蕩，所有家具物品全都歸回原位放置，但其中還是有些不對勁，有些東西不見了消失了，就連本就亂七八糟沒在整理的密室也被打掃過了，整座房子全都被重新整理過。

這可不是自己整理的，他可沒那麼力求完美整齊。

所有東西都在無聲宣告是自己的，可卻又不像是自己弄的。

還疑惑，卻已至門邊，推開那扇記憶中早該被賽菲羅斯破壞掉的門，步出門外。

豔陽直辣辣打上來，伸手半遮看去，推敲應是剛過正午時分，太陽有些西垂，不遠處廣場好多孩子正在踢球鬧騰，幾名身著黑色西裝的人站在陰涼處，其中一位紅髮的人正吃驚看向自己。

那是雷諾，克勞德還記得他。

原來塔克斯也來了。文森特呢？

下意識想拿出手機，卻發現手機根本不在身上。

但雷諾早已快自己一步撥打手機，想必是打給文森特了。

抬腳往廣場前去，忽略掉雷諾一臉想叫住自己那慌張神情，即將到達時，在附近屋簷處停下，他看見了賽菲羅斯。

他正蹲在一個正在哭泣的孩子面前，抬首凝視著哭紅雙眼的孩子，那神情克勞德見過，那是在賽菲羅斯第一次到達尼布爾海姆，正對著自己說話的樣子。

他知道這是自己的家鄉，還說著可以回家去看看家人。

哭泣的孩子應該是受傷了，那穿著短袖露出來的臂膀正有些發紅，估計是玩摔了。

只見賽菲羅斯不知道跟孩子說了些什麼，那抬手撫摸孩子腦袋的姿態，像極了自己在賽菲羅斯小時後給與安慰般。

瞬間，什麼都想起了。

包括進入自己潛意識裡的賽菲羅斯，他也什麼都知道了。

不由得心口慌亂，手指顫抖渾身僵直站在原地。

－－－－－

直到孩子終於破涕而笑跑走賽菲羅斯才起身，回過頭往住處一看，一抹金色瞬間捕獲了他的目光。

他能感覺自己雙眼正慢慢放大，而那抹金髮下的臉也是一臉錯愕。

克勞德醒來了。

但是在恐懼什麼？

還未讀懂他臉上神情，只見克勞德目光頓時冷了下來，面色凝重示意自己過來後轉身向後離開。

掛上微笑，舉步跟上。

－－－－－

帶上門，克勞德就站在離門口幾步之處面對著，緊皺眉頭神情惶恐不安。

「我睡了多久。」

「八個月又九天。」

「是你？」

眼神往屋內一撇又立刻直視賽菲羅斯，後者點點頭。

「我已盡可能回復原狀。」

「文森特？」

「在你沉睡第九天因公事回米德加。」

「那麼你為什麼還…」

「克勞德。」

「別靠近！」

身子往前一步，克勞德如同驚弓之鳥迅速將右手向後握住刀柄，賽菲羅斯只能止步，好整以暇笑著將雙手叉上胸前。

「為什麼對我如此防備？」

「…。」

「要動手，這八個月以來我有的是機會。」

「…你什麼都知道了，對嗎。」

回應克勞德的只有一抹漾開的笑。

「你打算怎麼做？笑話我？用你那高高在上的眼神藐視我？」

「冷靜點。」

冷靜！？

這怎麼冷靜？

氣惱緊緊咬牙，胸口中膨脹著緊張情緒，如此羞澀幼稚的愛慕都被眼前這人知曉，他會怎麼做？一舉一動都像是被賽菲羅斯審視般敏感放大著，光是這樣想就羞的想找個洞鑽進去一輩子都別出來了。

「你還記得星球最後對你說的嗎。」

「....。」

怎麼可能忘記。

－＂星球已重啟，你可以改變一切。＂

就是這句話不斷鼓舞自己提醒自己鞭策著自己，要是自己真做到了，那麼...是否...

「克勞德...，在這八個月以來我不停思考。」

「...為了甚麼？」

「我正思考未來與你的相處模式。」

「呃...！？」

聲音低沉渾厚，緩慢帶著磁性嗓音。被這句話震攝了，眼中慌亂失措成了震驚。賽菲羅斯放下交叉在胸前的手，好看的唇還是那樣掛著笑容，沒有印象中那樣輕藐，反而像是理清了些甚麼，看上去十足自信又從容。

「既然星球將一切重啟，身為星球守護者的你改變了過去，那...。」

步伐前進一步，這次克勞德沒再抗拒，他就這麼看著賽菲羅斯站在面前，幽雅強大的身姿，俊美無濤的臉正對著自己微笑。

「要是我們再度相遇，你會怎麼做？」

「我...。」

曾經的自己是如此渺小，那小小的在尼爾布海姆裡的小小男孩。

若不是偶然知道了大英雄賽菲羅斯，那麼他一輩子都只會跟平常人一樣在尼爾布海姆裡隨著媽媽長住，更不會嚮往大城市那五光十色斑爛的生活。

「...。」

眨著眼，就算體能差到不能當上神羅戰士只能當個小兵又何妨？能見到賽菲羅斯一面就夠自己激動萬分。

「...。」

殞星墜落後兩年，自己是怎麼跟賽菲羅斯說來著？

垂下腦袋，喃喃說著他甚麼都不懂，他的一切對於自己來說都是如此珍貴。

「我...。」

會怎麼做？

下意識右手撫上左手手腕，在那爆炸洞穴中賽菲羅斯差點沒命時不就已經知道了嗎？

所有一切都在星球重生的那一刻就註定好的，對賽菲羅斯的情感，從毀滅前到現在，永遠就只有那麼一種，從來就沒有變過，那是...

「...請讓我繼續愛慕你。」

「！」

「呃...！」

該死的！自己說了甚麼！

「咳咳...我不是那意思，我是說...我是...。」

失了言語窘迫轉身背對賽菲羅斯，單手扶額咳了幾聲略微慌亂，心口像是快炸開了。

怎麼就脫口而出了！

「我是指...」

「克勞德。」

還紅著耳還喘著慌亂氣息，冷不防從背後忽感壓力，下一秒那修長的雙臂一把將自己抱住，混著低沉嗓音在耳邊騷動。

「請繼續愛慕我。」

銀色長髮幾縷在身前晃著，左肩一沉，賽菲羅斯力道加重，幾口氣息幾乎是貼在耳上一陣陣刮了近來。

垂首，胸口被溢滿的情緒是甚麼？

哽咽著，努力克制著，鼻頭卻漸漸發酸。

緩緩將腦袋轉至左側，賽菲羅斯那張邪魅又俊美的臉掛著笑，銀瞳映出了自己那張泫然欲泣的臉。

甚麼都不重要了。

「賽菲羅斯...。」

淚水終歸還是溢出來了，克勞德大吸一口氣忍住哽咽，伸出雙手用力回抱賽菲羅斯，咬牙緊緊閉上雙眼。

－－－尾聲

神羅總裁派森登坐在輪椅上，年事已高的他臨死前不願躺在病房，好說歹說軟硬兼施之下才得已從醫院算是逃脫般回到神羅大樓。

這是他花一輩子所打造出的神羅企業，由最高樓層看下，誰能想到當初那個傻傻跟著大票人一同從米德加前去北可利爾挖煤礦的窮小子如今成了世界中心米德加的主人？

溫柔賢淑的金髮藍眼妻子為自己生了接班人，即使那渾小子不受教老是把自己氣的臉紅脖子粗，但克勞德的話他還是不敢不聽的。

「克勞德...史特萊夫...。」

明明早就知道他是傳說中的史特萊夫卻還是一路裝傻到底，只因克勞德實在太過特別，特別到他不願意就此放手。

＂你說了算，克勞德，但願我們是朋友。＂

那句話代表了太多意義，最多的是希望讓他留下。只要克勞德還信任自己，還不怕他不請自來嗎？

身軀不比賽菲羅斯來的高，也無安吉爾那般壯實，更不像傑尼西斯那般俊逸，整個人散發出來的也不像神羅戰士那般氣宇軒昂反而總是憂心忡忡神情哀傷。

但克勞德就是有種魅力，看似冰冷內心卻很溫暖。當從講台上方高居臨下面對一干神羅戰士時，即使不發一語，那強勢的氣場也將在場所有人打趴在地。

這些派森登都默默看在眼裡，他自己也是，就在第一次與克勞得見面那時。只是有些事情說不得也見不得光。

怕說了，再也見不到克勞德史特萊夫。

「派森登。」

「我想我又在做夢了。」

「很可惜你醒著。」

這回白天的玻璃沒映出克勞德出現，也許是自己眼睛視力衰退了沒注意倒也有可能。視線下方，上一秒還車水馬龍忙綠的街景，下一秒如同定格般卡在原點。

金髮男子步伐穩健，派森登輕輕閉上雙眼聆聽，想著克勞得走過來的姿勢，直到腳步在他身邊停止才睜開了眼。

「呵呵...，你來送我最後一程了嗎？」

「這是我最後能為你做的。」

「為我...，哈哈哈哈！」

「...。」

每一次，克勞德出現總是代表著發生甚麼事情了。

從來沒有一次是真正做為朋友來的，就連大婚那天，也問了自己是否還接觸人體實驗，是否還在研究魔咣。

但今天這一次，的確是意義非凡。

「最終，僅僅是為了我，我也已心滿意足了。」

「...派森登。」

「克勞德？我還有多久時間？」

「...。」

「我的時間其實已經停止了，對嗎？」

「對，你正回到生命之流，我在你的潛意識裡。」

「最後還能見你一面，克勞德...。」

派森登伸出右手，克勞德遲疑著，最終還是握住了。

那佈滿皺紋的手在克勞德碰觸下像是得到新生，原老態龍鍾的派森登轉眼又彷彿回到了那還在砍樹的小伐木工。

「謝謝你，克勞德。」

「再見了派森登。」

身形開始逐漸消逝一點一點成了綠色粒子，派森登掛著笑容，目光直望著金髮男子久違那抹笑容捨不得眨眼，張著嘴輕輕對克勞德說我愛你，就這麼消失了。

－

文森特終於是卸下了塔克斯職務，要是再繼續擔任下去，他不知道他那高領紅披風還得加高多少才能擋住他不正常的年記。

不過就算職務卸下，煩人的事情還是一件又一件接踵而來。

無論是塔克斯的還是賽菲羅斯的，在他手下的曾一直以來都處理的非常漂亮完美，可他實在是不明白為何自己一卸任曾就像是慌了手腳般經常出錯，有時事態嚴重還必須從溫暖被窩爬出只為了趕到現場第一時間將身陷困境的曾救出來。

對此文森特有些無奈，難不成是自己教育下屬的方式不對？急著退休太躁進了？

而當文森特正皺眉思考，站在一旁總是面無表情的曾，此時卻隱隱勾起嘴角。

－

五台城主高多臥病多年，在收到神羅總裁派森登噩耗時也跟著去了。

尤非風塵僕僕回到家鄉接手五台，卻還是那樣小孩子心性。

不過當尤非見到那名從米德加來傳遞訊息的金髮男子以後，態度有了１８０度大轉變。

她認真且積極處理父親所留下的爛攤，將五台後山那處山中溫泉重金改造成了新的觀光景點。

隨後更是加開了更多個人風格特色的小店，重新規劃旅遊路線，擬定新的五台與米德加條約。

「那金髮陸行鳥人真的沒框我！」

只要是自己辦到那些事，就能重新擬定和平條約！讓原本那條和平合約成為歷史吧！

再見了７０％賠償金，再見了五台制空權！

尤非將所做這一切歸於五台，殊不知這些隱隱透出對於金髮男子的思慕之情。

－

霍蘭達被關押在神羅大樓其中一個樓層，具體位置不明。

他甚至不知道自己到底被關在這小套房幾年了，久久才能見到那兩位壓他回米德加的男子，一個金髮一個黑髮。

他們倆看上去沒啥變化過，好像時間在他們兩身上從未留下痕跡，這也讓霍蘭達失去了時間觀念。

直到某天，兩位霍蘭達沒看過的人出現了。

一襲紅色衣裝妖媚俊美的男子與一派正氣凜然的黑髮男子雙雙出現，一開始霍蘭達還以為是原本那兩個人，但仔細一看才發現不是。

他們兩神情凝重，紅髮那位眉頭皺的像是能夾死蚊子，黑髮那位只對著自己嘆息。

「嘿！我沒見過你們！」從床邊探頭探腦，帶點疑惑期待著，也許這兩個人是來將自己帶走的？

紅衣男眼神帶著厭惡撇了一眼，下一秒雙手在胸口交叉。

「瘋子。」

「我不是瘋子！我是科學家！」

「你是個瘋子！」

「傑尼西斯。」

當霍蘭達一否認，傑尼西斯立刻大吼回嘴，嚇的霍蘭達縮回床裡只露出一雙眼睛，身邊黑髮男子一把扯住傑尼西斯正要拔出刀的手，希望他能冷靜點。

「你看看他這樣子安吉爾，他根本瘋了！」

「但他還是我的父親。」

「克勞德教官才算我們的父親，要不是當年教官救了我們，哪能活到現在？我恨不得現在就將他千刀萬剮。」

「傑尼西斯...，你若這麼做，跟那瘋子又有何兩樣？」

「他毀了我們的童年，我們的故鄉，我殺了他又有何不對？」

「他是我的父親。」

「那又如何。」

「比起簡單死去，活著不是更痛苦嗎？」

深深看了安吉爾一眼，縱使想將霍蘭達一刀捅死，傑尼西斯也不願意因此與安吉爾反目成仇。

也罷，就如同安吉爾所說的，一個被剝奪自由無法重拾研究的科學家，永遠被關押在這裡反而比死還更加痛苦。

「哼，我可不是為了你，安吉爾。」

說完傑尼西斯昂頭轉身離開，安吉爾只能對著知道了自己是他兒子的霍蘭達那驚恐的臉嘆了口氣，搖搖頭也跟著離開。

－

前幾年在知曉克勞德竟為戰士教官後，移居米德加打算開個小酒吧成了她的願望，蒂法在朱農煉油廠爆炸事件過後就一直在北可利爾酒吧裡工作，兩三年過去，直到最近才搬到米德加。

雖然搬是搬了，不過還是有太多鎖碎事務極需打里。在巴雷特讓杰西前來幫忙之下，總算是完成開店準備，沒幾個天就順利開張。

天使臉蛋魔鬼身材的蒂法一開店就吸引眾人目光，那成立粉絲團的速度堪比神羅戰士來的高能，小小酒吧第七天堂瞬間成了米德加城熱門地點，人潮絡繹不絕。

客人多粉絲多當然愛慕者也跟著多，年紀輕輕的單身蒂法也是眾人茶餘飯後話題之一，但蒂法對此守口如瓶，只有幾個小道消息傳了出來，說著蒂法與神羅最高戰力賽菲羅斯貌似在北可利爾有過私情，至於是否屬實也沒人說的準。

但有一點是真的，想見神羅戰士又無處可去時可以來第七天堂晃晃，那是戰士們與神羅集團相關人士最常出沒的地點。

...包含那個總是神龍見首不見尾的金髮教官。

－

幾百年後。

當尼弗爾海姆侵略路希斯，為兩個國家打響戰火，克勞德與賽菲羅斯正位於搥頭鯊附近一處高點朝路希斯望去，看著一輛高級跑車載著四名年輕男子從公路旁呼嘯而過。

兩人並肩，賽菲羅斯攬著他，下巴在蓬鬆金髮上磨了幾下，都輕輕嘆了一口氣。

杰諾瓦在這星球所留下的並不是賽菲羅斯，而是人類自我的毀滅意識。

克勞得最終還是將星球毀滅視為責任，賽菲羅斯總是在他身邊跟隨，他們倆誰都離不開誰。

－－－－－ＥＮＤ。


End file.
